


Raynare: What Could Of Been

by KallensBattalion



Series: Alternate Worlds [1]
Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fivesome, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/F, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/M, Foursome, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Gen, Incest, Multi, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Oral Sex, Orgy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Sex, Shoujo-ai, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Swearing, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Tribadism, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KallensBattalion/pseuds/KallensBattalion
Summary: Raynare: In most worlds she sadistically killed both Issei and Asia and later is killed by Rias. She's sadistic, cowardly, treacherous, vindictive, and cruel. However in one world this isn't the case. In this world she's kind, compassionate, caring, brave, sarcastic and overprotective of her friends and is deeply in love with Issei and will protect Asia with her life. AU





	1. Destiny Rewritten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I said in the Relationships Tags: Everyone/Everyone I'm excluding Azazel/Yasaka and Sirzechs Lucifer/Grayfia Lucifuge because they are single pairings.
> 
> This story won't be in a overview format the entire story only this chapter.

Ever since the end of the Great War the three factions: Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils have been locked in a seemingly endless cold war for centuries. Time after time Azazel, the Governor-General of the Grigori has tried to end the stalemate in a peace treaty. However time after time both the Devils and the Angels along with their Church lackeys have rebuffed every attempt at peace. With the Angels and the Church's pious holier then thou bullshit to the Devil's greed, corruption and decadence. The Fallen Angels -Except for Kokabiel and his cadre of followers- only desire peace. Despite this, both Devils and Angels (along with their bootlickers from the church) have constantly disrespected the Fallen. This cannot continue forever nor will it.

While Kokabiel and his cadre of followers plot and scheme to restart the Great War, Azazel tinkers with his obsession with Scared Gears. This has alarmed the other two factions. With tensions running high, something has to be done before it spills over into the next Great War or far worse. If something isn't done soon then Kokabiel or the hotheads from the other two factions will use these high tensions to reignite the War.

There is one major event that takes the entire supernatural world by storm in 2005. The Shinto Faction allows the Devils to govern Kuoh Town as their own territory so long as they (the Devils) protect the citizens of Kuoh. The Four Great Satans places Cleria Belial in charge as governor. Several years later she is assassinated after it's discovered that she's in a romantic relationship with a exorcist named Masaomi Yaegaki. This causes massive outrage and controversy between the Church and the Devils. Later both are assassinated by Touji Shidou, several of his subordinates and members of the Bael Clan. A story then is concocted by several high ranking Devils that Cleria Belial and her lover Masaomi Yaegaki are assassinated in order to keep the status quo between Heaven and the Underworld in check. Of special note: During this event the exorcist Freed Sellzen also takes part in the assassination.

Many view this as a lie in order to hide the real truth the Devils want to keep under wraps. Before Cleria Belial died she managed to get out this message: "The Old Devils in the highest echelons of government are using their power and influence to alter the Rating Games to their desired outcome by using a King Piece-" Unfortunately the rest of her words are cut off due to a sword going through her chest. The Old Devils Cleria spoke of are quick to supress this and declare it "lies." Unfortunately for the Old Devils, Cleria's final words eventually sees the light of day. This caused many conspiracy theories to spread like wildfire. Once the floodgates opened, not even the Satans can stem the tide that Cleria has unleashed. One of the Devil's most affected by Cleria's death is Seekvaira Agares, Cleria's closest friend. For years after her best friend's death, Seekvaira searches in vain for the truth as two why Cleria is murdered. One thing of special note is that Seekvaira is one of the few Devil's (high class or otherwise) who fully supports Masaomi and Cleria relationship.

After Cleria Belial's assassination, the two lovers Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri take over dual Governorship of Kuoh (much to Seekvaira's concern due to the Gremory and Sitri's ties to the Bael Clan). Favoritism to the highest degree. In Devil society it's who you know, your bloodline (especially if your a "Pure-blooded Devil" or not), your personal wealth, your standing in their society (especially political) and so on and so forth. An investigation is launched to discover the truth of Cleria Belial's death but is quickly and mysteriously swept under the carpet. No explanation is ever given. This cover-up fuels further conspiracy theories to develop along with accusations of corruption of the highest levels of the Devil government.

While this was all happening a particularly unusual event occurs. On June 16th 2006 two of the most unlikely beings meet purely by accident. A human male and a female Fallen Angel. The boy, a human by the name of Issei Hyoudou and a girl, a Fallen Angel named Raynare. When they met for the first time it is during Raynare's darkest hour. While at the local park in Kuoh several human children are bulling Raynare due to finding out she's a Fallen Angel.

While young Issei, who is lamenting on his best friend Irina Shidou's (Issei falsely thinks that Irina is a boy at this time) resent departure for England, comes across this most atrocious scene, despite being six years old he comes to the defence of young Raynare who is also only six years old herself. As soon as he confronts the bullies they verbally insult young Issei before proceeding to beat him senseless. However as luck would have it Raynare's parents are in the vicinity and come running when they hear what's happening.

After Raynare's parents deal with the bullies after a short confrontation. Afterwards they erase the bullies memories of both the incident and Raynare's very existence. Soon after, they rescue the fallen and badly beaten unconscious form of Issei and bring him to the nearest hospital. After recovering from his injuries, Issei is met with joyful tears from his parents. However Issei receives one more surprise, Raynare and her parents. When Issei was brought to the hospital, Raynare's parents managed to contact Issei's immediate family. When Issei's parents arrive at the hospital, Raynare's mother and father explain a abridged/omitted version (contently leaving out the fact that Raynare is a Fallen Angel) of events. Proud of their son and greatful that he was saved, Issei's parents offer to take Raynare and her mother and father out to dinner. Raynare and her parents accept.

After Issei fully recovers (with the covert assistance Raynare's mother and father, as thanks for saving their daughter), he, Raynare and their parents go for dinner at a fancy restaurant. After this both families spend as much time as possible. As a consequence of being bullied for just being a Fallen Angel at such a young age, Raynare becomes fearful of being discovered as one. This fear could eventually turn into hatred for humanity if it isn't for Issei's intervention. Since Issei saw Raynare's wings, she becomes worried that he will look down on her and even shun her. Such is Raynare's fear. However to the delight and relief of her parents, Issei not only accepts Raynare as a Fallen Angel but also thinks her wings are "Cool."

After this both Issei and Raynare become fast friends and eventually as time goes on, they develops feelings for each other. Six months after Raynare is saved from the bullies, Raynare's mother and father takes their daughter along with Issei and his parents to visit Baraqiel, his wife Shuri Himejima and daughter Akeno Himejima. At first Akeno is fearful of this strange human boy called Issei Hyoudou, fearful that he might look down on her for being a half-human/half-Fallen Angel hybrid. She also heard of Raynare's run in with humans several months ago. Every time Issei is even in the vicinity, she'll hide from him. After two months of this an incident occurs that will change the lives of Akeno, Issei and Raynare forever.

During a camping trip, Akeno along with Issei and Raynare get separated from their parents and eventually run into a stray Devil. Faced with death, Issei -Despite his age- jumps fearlessly into danger at first but quickly fear does indeed set in. However to protect both girls, he manages to keep it at bay. With pure unadulterated adrenaline pumping through his veins, Issei starts to throw whatever he can find at the thing. Both Akeno and Raynare quickly follow suit. However it is a futile attempt until, at the very moment Issei is close to death.

While trying to distract the great beast, Issei makes an almost fatal error in judgment. In order to distract the thing so Raynare and Akeno can hopefully get away, Issei bravely charges at the thing. However the creature is too quick and knocks Issei to the ground and pins him. With a evil smirk the creature raises one of it's clawed hand to claim it's prey's life. Just as it is about to impale Issei with it's sharp razor like talons, Akeno fires off an uncontrolled burst of her latent powers. This is enough to wound the creature but not kill it. With the thing in pain and distracted, Issei along with Raynare and Akeno make their escape. However it doesn't take long for the stray to repair some of it's wounds and begin tracking them.

For several hours the three play cat and mouse with the stray. Until they eventually run into their parents. Cold, tired and afraid, the three tell their respective parents what happened and of the creature chasing them. At first Issei's parents think the three children are making things up, but a quick look between Akeno and Raynare's mother and father is all it takes to stop Issei's parents in their tracks. With no other choice Baraqiel, Shuri and Raynare's parents tell the Hyoudou's the truth. Shocked, the Hyoudou's start to panic until Shuri tells them she's human and that she is married to Baraqiel and that the Fallen in their company mean them no harm and that working together they can get out of the situation they find themselves in.

Now a little calmer, the Hyoudou's work with Shuri and the Fallen to destroy the Stray Devil. It takes several hours to locate the vile creature before Baraqiel manages to destroy the thing. After this incident the group form a tight bond of friendship and becomes close nit. As for Akeno, Issei and Raynare the three of them become inseparable. Of consequence of Issei's heroic actions, the once shy and fearful Akeno Himejima, the girl who was afraid of Issei for two months now can't/won't even leave his side. She even starts to sneak into Issei's bed whenever she comes over for a visit or a sleepover. This of course causes friction with a very possessive Raynare.

As the three grow older, they grow even closer. However as they say all things must come to an end. In 2012 the Himejima Clan attack Baraqiel, Shuri and Akeno's home. Unfortunately Baraqiel is at home during this time. Earlier that day Issei and Raynare as well as their parents came for a visit to celebrate Akeno's birthday. When the Himejima Clan attack, Baraqiel along with Raynare's parents fight them off while Issei, his parents and Raynare are sent to safety. After the attackers are killed Baraqiel seeks revenge. However he knows that his wife and daughter's lives are in danger so after he sends them to a Grigori Safe house. After they are safe, he hunts down, finds and kills all those responsible for the attack he can find. The Shinto Gods are at first furious at Baraqiel for his actions but he quickly provides proof of the Himejima Clan's treacherous actions in trying to murder his wife and daughter. The Shinto Gods forbid by law that "No Shinto Sect shall murder another. Nor can they murder a family member from ether their own or another sect. If this is done then all responsible shall be banished forever." A law that the Himejima Clan broke. Since Baraqiel killed the Himejima Clan's treacherous members, the Shinto Gods let his actions slide.

After dealing with the Himejima Clan, Baraqiel leaves for Kyoto. From there he requests an audience with Yasaka. When Yasaka is informed of Baraqiel's presence and request, he is quickly brought before her. Once In Yasaka's presence he asks for the protection of his wife and daughter. He then tells her that the Himejima Clan has targeted them for assassination and already lunched an attacked. Also he has already dealt with most of those responsible but there are those who will seek revenge.

Indebted to Azazel for saving most of the Nekomata race years earlier as well as sympathetic to Baraqiel's plight, Yasaka agrees to protect his wife an daughter. However despite the debt to Azazel and the Grigori, Yasaka tells Baraqiel she'll only help him if he helps her with a dire situation. Yasaka's only daughter Kunou was kidnapped by members of the Old Satan Faction and is being held in the Underworld's capital Lilith. Yasaka also tells Azazel that her mate was murdered trying to protect Kunou. Yasaka requests that Baraqiel leads a strike team of her most loyal subordinates. Due to The Devil's genocide of the Nekomata as a direct result of what happened with the now stray Devil Kuroka killing her former master, tensions between the Shinto/Youkai Faction is close to the breaking point.

Speaking of which, when Kuroka killed her former master which lead to the Devils launching a genocide of the Nekomata species. Azazel, steps in and offers the Nekomata protection. They agree. After this the Grigori begins taking in as many Nekomata as possible. During this time Azazel meets with Yasaka and together demand a audience with the Four Great Satans (which is granted). When they finally meet with the Satans the come upon the sight of Seekvaira Agares yelling at Sirzechs Lucifer and his fellow Satans for allowing the Nekomata Genocide to continue. Despite this both Yasaka and Azazel march up to the Satans with fury in their eyes and demands that the genocide of the Nekomata end immediately as well as the Nekomata Shirone be handed over or there will be severe repercussions.

Happy that two powerful faction leaders also want the genocide to end, Seekvaira stands proudly with Yasaka and Azazel in their assertion that the genocide must end. Fearful of the Shinto/Youkai and the Fallen Angels teaming up along with the shame of what their people are doing along with worrying what Seekvaira might do, the Four Great Satans order the immediate halt to the genocide. For those Devils who continue the genocide, they will be arrested and executed. However If they are caught by the Youkai and/or the Fallen Angels then they will be left to their mercy. Many Devils heed the Satans however several others do not. For the most part the genocide stops however not completely. For those who ignore the threat, they are hunted down and ether arrested or executed. As for Shirone by the time the Satans finally act against the genocide she is already reincarnated into Rias Gremory's Peerage (and renamed Koneko Toujou), thus Yasaka and Azazel and even Seekvaira (who is livid with the situation) can't do anything for her (to their regret and anger).

Anyway back to the situation with Kunou. In order to prevent a misunderstanding and unintentionally provoking a war, Yasaka informs the Four Great Satans along with Seekvaira that her daughter was kidnapped by the Old Satan Faction and that she plans on sending a strike team to rescue her daughter. The Devil Kings knowing things could go really south if they deny Yasaka's request, agree to the rescue operation. Seekvaira thankful for Yasaka and Azazel's intervention in the Nekomata Genocide as well as being highly sympathetic to Yasaka, asks to join in on the rescue operation. Later a strike team composed of both Devils and Youkai (lead by Seekvaira, Lady Serafall Leviathan and Baraqiel) launch a full scale assault on Kunou's capture's location. The operation ends in the death of Kunou's captures and the rescue of Kunou.

After Kunou's rescue, Yasaka grants Baraqiel's request and places both Shuri and Akeno under her protection. In fact Yasaka goes one step further, she asks Baraqiel if the Hyoudous as well as Raynare and her parents would join Akeno and Shuri in Kyoto (Baraqiel tells Yasaka about the Hyoudous, Raynare and her parents when he told her of his family being attacked by the Himejima Clan). After this the Hyoudous along with Raynare and her parents are brought before Yasaka and are told of her offer of protection (Yasaka warns the Hyoudous, Raynare and her parents that they are possibly targets of the Himejima Clan due to their mere association with Akeno, Shuri and Baraqiel). After a long debate (as well as the Hyoudou's assuring they don't hold Baraqiel, Shuri nor Akeno responsible for possibly being targeted), the Hyoudou's along with Raynare and her parents agree to move to Kyoto. Despite settling in, the group finds making a new life in Kyoto hard at first but as time goes on it becomes a way of life.

During this time, Issei, along with Akeno and Raynare meet Kunou. At first she acts like a little brat, however after Issei lets slip that she was saved by Baraqiel, Seekvaira and Lady Serafall's strike team due to circumstances surrounding the Himejima Clan's attack, Kunou quickly loses at least _some_ of her brattiness. It doesn't take long before Kunou becomes friends with the trio. Over time Kunou begins to fall for Issei to the displeasure and jealousy of both Raynare and Akeno.

During the first few months in Kyoto, Issei and his three friends begins noticing how corrupt officials from both the human government as well as in Yasaka Faction (the ones that Yasaka hasn't been able to weed out yet) make the lives of the average citizens (both human and non-human) a living hell. As they grow older, they see how criminal gangs have total control over some sector's of Kyoto. Around this time the four friends start training to fight the injustice they see around them. On his sixteenth birthday Issei asks Yasaka to help train him, Akeno and Raynare. Kunou, not wanting to be left out asks to be trained as well. After a lengthy discussion, Yasaka agrees but only for self-defence.

On July 1st, 2016 the Old Satan Faction launches an assault on Rias Gremory and her peerage (consisting of Yuuto Kiba and Koneko Toujou) while they are vacationing in Kyoto. It doesn't take long before Yasaka hears of the attack before dispatching her forces to aid the Gremory peerage as well as drive them out of Kyoto. After hearing of the battle and wanting to be a hero, Issei charges off to aid in the battle (dragging his three friends with him). The battle itself is fierce however Yasaka's forces along with Issei, his three friends and the Gremory peerage defeat the attackers.

Despite the victory, there's a casualty. A single civilian named Kiyome Abe. When the Gremory peerage was initially attacked, Abe was in the vicinity. Upon hearing sounds of battle she rushed to see the Gremory peerage under attack. With no time to lose Abe rushed to their aid. Later when the attackers are defeated, Abe lay dead. Due to how well Abe fought and that before she died she mentioned she was from family of Beast Tamers, Gremory reincarnates Kiyome Abe as her Queen. Also during the battle Issei saves Rias Gremory's life. This occurs when just as one of the soldiers from the Old Satan Faction was about to make a kill shot.

Despite not even knowing who Gremory is or that she and her two peerage members are Devils, Issei smashes into the goon, knocking him off balance. Unfortunately this also had the unintended effect of Issei falling on top of Gremory and accidently stealing her first kiss from a male. Embarrassed and with a fuming trio of girls (who saw the accidental kiss), both Issei and Gremory quickly separate. Issei then quickly apologizes to Gremory before continuing the battle.

After the battle is over and with Abe's resurrection, Gremory thanks everyone who helped save both her and her peerage. When she tries to thank Issei as well as ask his name, he becomes sheepish and apologizes again for the kiss. Before anything else can be said, three very pissed off and jealous girls grab him and drag him away for "punishment" but not before Issei catches a glimpse of a massive blush on Gremory's face while staring at Akeno, Raynare and himself. Unknown to Issei and the others, at this time this incident sows the seeds of infatuation within Rias Gremory towards Issei, Raynare and Akeno (despite being in a lesbian relationship with Sona Sitri and her female peerage members (consisting of Momo Hanakai, Momo Hanakai, Reya Kusaka, Tomoe Meguri, Bennia, Tsubasa Yura and Ruruko Nimura), a seed of attraction begins to grow within Gremory. If Gremory pursues this into a later sexual encounter then she will become bisexual). After Issei and the others disappear Gremory is unable to follow them. Anyway the "punishment" the girls plan for Issei is a lengthy foursome. Issei enjoys these 'sessions' especially since his three lovers are bisexual and enjoy each others "company" as much as they enjoy his.

Now the year is 2017 and things have changed since the Gremory peerage was saved and a old threat has cropped up. The rouge cadre Fallen Angel Kokabiel sends a team of Fallen Angel's and stray exorcists (including the now rouge exorcist Freed Sellzen whom was excommunicated soon after Cleria Belial and Masaomi Yaegaki murders) loyal only to him (or so he thinks) to Kuoh for a currently unknown reason, however it's suspected that the arrival of the excommunicated nun Asia Argento in Kuoh (the date of her arrival is currently unknown) is at least part of the reason but nothing is confirmed.

This is discovered only days after Azazel and Yasaka officially allies their respective factions together to the uneasiness and dismay of both the Devils and Angels. Another thing that worries both Angels and Devils alike is the highly anticipated meeting between the Norse, Carmilla, Fallen Angel and Youkai Factions. The pure-blood vampire Elmenhilde Karnstein from House Karnstein is the Carmilla Faction's emissary while the Valkyrie Rossweisse will represent the Norse Pantheon as their emissary.

Both Yasaka and Baraqiel will represent their respective factions at the meeting. Due to the seriousness of the situation both Devils and Angels are also invited. The Angels decline stating they don't want to get involved, however the Devils agree to attend and will send Seekvaira Agares as their representative when the meeting takes place. The meeting is to discuss the possible prevention of the up and coming Vampire Civil War and will be hosted in Kyoto on October 1st, 2017. Anyway back to the situation in Kuoh. Azazel, wanting to find out what's going on in in the town asks for Issei and his lover's (excluding Kunou because he fears Yasaka might castrate him for potently putting her daughter in danger. Speaking of Yasaka and Azazel, both have been in a sexual relationship for several years now) assistance because it's discovered at least two Rouge Fallen have already infiltrated Kuoh Academy.

Before Issei leaves for Kuoh, Azazel tells him that he possesses a particularly powerful Sacred Gear even though both he and Yasaka don't know that the Gear actually is yet. Azazel requests that Issei tells him and Yasaka when his Scared Gear manifests and the Gear's identity as well as keep them up to date on the Gear's progress. Issei asks Azazel why both he and Yasaka never mentioned it to him before. Azazel takes a moment before answering, "Both Yasaka and I felt that you needed some age to you before letting you know. Look at Vali Issei, when he discovered that he was the White Dragon Emperor at a young age, the power just went to his head and inflated his already existing overinflated ego to god knows what heights. Even if it's unfound Issei, me and Yasaka view you as a surrogate son. We were afraid you would go the way of Vali."

In response Issei snorts, "That pretty boy? Like hell I will! But you have a good point Azazel. Let Yasaka know I won't end up like that battle crazed lunatic. also I'll keep you and Yasaka up to date on my Scared Gear."

Azazel smiles happily and with a sigh of relief, "That's a weight off Yasaka and my shoulders." After this conversation Issei tells his lovers about what Azazel said. After hearing the news. the girls celebrate and drag him off to another 'session' as a reward.

Also the Stray Devils have alarmingly increased their presence in Kuoh recently for as yet unknown reasons. Issei agrees to transfer to Kuoh Academy (after convincing his parents) along with Akeno and Raynare. Kunou not wanting to be left out, secretly follows the three to Kuoh. By the time Yasaka finds out, Kunou is already in Kuoh. Yasaka then heads to her daughter's location in order to take Kunou back to Kyoto personally. However Issei, Raynare and Akeno manages to eventually convince Yasaka to let her daughter go on the mission with them after promising to protect Kunou.

Four months later, the "four students" gain a reputation for being a close nit family (despite not being blood related nor even being the same species). Issei in particular has a reputation for being a pervert but kind hearted boy. The biggest problem Issei get's into is the fact that he has a tendency to peek on the girls kendo club. Issei has a bad habit of crossing paths with two members of the Kendo club: Sanae Murayama and Yuki Katase. Every time Issei is discovered peeking by the girls, he ends up on the wrong end of their respective Shinais.

At one point while peeking, Issei catches both Murayama and Katase having sex with one another. Of course he's caught and is beaten severely. Both girls threaten to castrate Issei if he ever tells anyone. Issei agrees whole heartedly however this is in vain due to Hideki Matsuda and Minoru Motohama (also known as the Perverted Duo) secretly video taping the girls. After the Duo releases the tape on online, both girls social lives are nearly destroyed.

However Issei steps in and with his three lovers help, discover the Duo as the culprits. After this the only reason the Duo aren't expelled nor arrested and charged by the police is because of their rich parents. However they are suspended from school for three months as well as grounded by their parents for eight months. Also the Perverted Duo's already low popularly permanently crashes to Earth in flames. Both boys from this moment on are shunned and despised (well 100 times worse than they were before the online video's release) by everyone in school.

This event causes both Murayama and Katase to not only warm up to Issei but also develops crushes on Issei (even though they don't want to admit it to themselves and are already in a relationship with each other). On September 20th, 2017 Issei is asked to go out on a date by a mysterious blond haired girl for unknown reasons. Unknown to Issei at the time that girl is one of the Fallen Angel's working for Kokabiel...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though I never brought it up, Gasper Vladi is a member of Rias's peerage.
> 
> Despite this being a "Harem Fic," this story will portray events in a more realistic light (I'll try to at the very least). A good indication of this being the case (realism) is when Matsuda and Motohama are saved from reprisals by both the police and expulsion only do to their rich parents. However they are still suspended as well as grounded. And yes in this fanfiction there will be repercussions for irreprehensible actions such as what Matsuda and Motohama did in this chapter.


	2. Zero Hour

"Excuse me are you Issei Hyoudou?"

Startled, Issei spins around to see a vision of great beauty. Dressed in the female uniform of Kuoh Academy is a young, but pretty blond haired girl at least one or two years younger than him. With a smile on her lips, the girl speaks in a soft gentle melody, "I'm sorry I made you jump."

Regaining his composure, Issei shakes his head, "Don't  worry about it. Anyway, yes I am Issei Hyoudou. May I know yours?"

With a giggle, the girl speaks in the same gentle voice as before, "My name is Mary Cullen and I'm a transfer student from the USA.  The reason I approached you is that.... We'll you see..."  Mary blushes profusely and is unable to spit out what she wants. Several minutes later, she regains her courage.  "Would you please go out with me?" 

Stunned, Issei's eyes widen.  Issei then shakes his head sadly, "I'm sorry, but I'm already in a relationship. I apologize, but I must decline."

Grief stricken, tears well up in Mary's eyes before lowering her head. In a barely audible voice filled with pain and sadness, Mary croaks, "I... I understand." Mary then wipes the tears from her eyes. After somewhat regaining her composure, she continues.  "I am curious though, why do you peek on girls but your not drooling at the sight of me?  Sorry to offend you, but..."

Taken aback, Issei sighs, "I... I admit that I am a pervert, however I'm nothing like the Perverted Duo.... well not to their.... extent anyway....  When I'm caught peeking, Kunou.... well lets just say it isn't pretty.  For the most part, she's beaten some of my.... well yah.  Anyway you said you transferred from the United States?"

Feeling better, Mary nods, "Yes. I'm from New York City in fact. My family moved to Japan a few months back."

Issei smiles gently, "I was born in this town in fact. My family moved to Kyoto when I was young for... personal reasons."

Mary nods, "I see. Do you like it in Kyoto?"

Issei just shrugs, "Yah, It's an okay city when you get use to it. Moved back here for personal reasons. Say Mary, even if we're not dating, you still want to be friends?"

Issei sticks out his hand. After a few minutes of contemplation, Mary nods and shakes Issei's hand, "Sure. Friends. You want to hang out some time?"

Grinning, Issei grasps Mary's hand, "What time?"

In deep thought, Mary contemplates Issei's words before answering, "We'll met tomorrow after school. 7:00 at this same location."

Issei nods before answering in a sarcastic voice but agreeing all the same, "Very well then, It's a date!"

Mary just rolls her eyes and shakes her head, "Ha, ha very funny. Tomorrow it is then lover boy."

Issei grins, "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

After this both Issei and Mary part ways. However, Unknown to the pair, they are being observed by a pair of unseen eyes. As the two go their separate ways, the as yet unknown person follows Mary.

* * *

Once Mary is out of Issei's sight, she drops her disguise and pulls out a cell phone and dials a number. A few seconds later someone picks up, "Hello?"

Mary smirks, "Kalawarner, good news, I may of not got a date with the pathetic human but we are to meet tomorrow at 7:00PM."

Kalawarner chuckles, "Good, it's all going according to plan Mittelt. Once the human drops his guard, end it _permanently."_  

Mittelt smirks, "Of course Kalawarner.  I have no idea why our ours orders changed, but I don't care.

Kalawarner sighs, "I Know you don't Mittelt. I still disagree with our new orders, but orders are orders."

Mittelt laughs, "Kala, this is Mittelt your talking to! I'm the best damn actress in the Grigori!"

Kalawarner scoffs, "You keep telling yourself that Mittelt."

After this Mittelt hangs up. Suddenly she hears a noise behind her and spins around to find nothing there. Shrugging her shoulders she walks away in the direction of her base.    

* * *

Not far away, the person that's following Mittelt clinches their fists and berates themselves for almost getting caught. Taking out their cellphone, the individual dials a number. A minute later there's an answer, "Koneko, report."

Koneko nods, "Rias, It isn't good.  The pervert is in danger, it's worse than you feared."

Rias lets out a curse before answering, "Koneko, come back to the club and tell me _everything_ , we can't let Issei die!"

Hearing the genuine sincerity in Rias's voice, Koneko sighs, "Understood Rias."

 Koneko then hangs  up and teleports back to the ORC.

* * *

An hour later, Issei returns home to find a very irritated Kunou over a hot stove with a spatula in her hand. When she sees Issei she puts the spatula down. With both her tails and eyebrows twitching, Kunou cracks her knuckles, "Issei Hyoudou you should of been back a half an hour ago, were where you?"

Sweating profusely, Issei squirms under his lover's gaze before proceeding to tell her about his meeting with Mary.  Eyes narrowing into slits, Kunou growls, "So this girl asks you out and you don't jump her right there and then?"

Before Issei can counter, both Raynare  and Akeno walk in. Smirking Akeno scoffs, "He wouldn't dare.  If Issei did, we would punish him _severely_ for his betrayal," Licking her lips, Akeno continues. "And it will not be the usual punishment _ether_."                                 

Issei shivers at Akeno's inference. Raynare chuckles, "Poor Issei, can't catch a break can you? Anyway, time to get serious. This girl, there is something fishy about her. You said she's a transfer student from America... hmm, we'll have to report this to Azazel and Yasaka. We should keep an eye on this girl. I wonder... is she... hmm... I wonder if she's one of the Fallen sent here... Anyway we should be on guard around this girl, especially you Issei."  

Issei nods, "You could be right Ray, she could be a Fallen but we won't know for sure until she ether outs herself or if intelligence reveals this to be the case."

Suddenly Akeno's mouth thins, "In other news, both the Gremory and Sitri peerages are becoming suspicious of our activates. We have to step up security."

In a mocking tone Raynare quips, "Ooh, sounds like you dislike the Devils running this place."

Akeno shakes her head, "No I don't dislike them. I'm just wary of them. We don't really even know them all that much.  We have to be cautious around them, especially since Issei has his Scared Gear. Doesn't matter if it's not manifested itself yet, the Devils will want him... more specifically his Scared Gear. I heard down the grape vine that Riser Phenex is set to marry Rias Gremory despite Gremory's desperate attempts to have nothing to do with the prick.  Even I heard of that pig's treatment of women. I can understand why Gremory want's nothing to do with the scum sucker."

Raynare sneers in contempt of even the thought of Riser's existence, "Both Devils are very vocal about this marriage.  Can't even keep it under wraps."

With a dark look, Kunou clinches her teeth, "With this marriage being pushed by the Phenex Clan, Gremory is growing more desperate to find strong peerage members. Well that's  what I'd be doing if I was in her situation anyway.  With Issei's Scared Gear, we'll need to make sure Gremory doesn't do something stupid. She and Sona Sitri do a good job of governing this town. Gremory isn't a bad person, it's just she allows her emotions to cloud her judgment from my observations of her. I have nothing against her really. She's an effective governor and she leads her peerage with kindness and compassion." 

Akeno quirks an eyebrow, "Sounds like your in love with her and want to jump her the first chance you get, eh Kunou."

Kunou blushes profusely at Akeno's provocation, "That's... that's not it at all Akeno! Anyway Issei what do you think?" 

Issei sighs, "We should stay alert while we're at school as well as around town until we figure this mess out. Anyway we should let both Le Fay and Arthur know what's going on when they get back."

The three girls nod in agreement. Akeno suddenly smirks and licks her lips, "Issei, we should discuss more of this later, but right now it's time for another of our sessions."  

Issei smirks, "Wait until were done eating, remember Kunou is making spaghetti."

Akeno pouts, "Very well then. Spoil sport." 

An hour later, after the dinner, Issei and the girls finished eating dinner they retire to their room for one of their 'sessions.' As soon as their bedroom door is closed, they strip off their clothes. With identical smirks, the girls throw Issei onto the bed. With a wide grin Raynare thrusts her tongue into Issei's mouth while Kunou and Akeno line their pussy's on the sides of Issei's cock and begin thrusting and bucking into each other with Issei's cock in the middle. Both Kunou and Akeno then proceeds to start sucking on each others tongues. As Kunou and Akeno thrust and buck, Issei's cock hardens causing both girls fuck harder and faster. The more the two girls fuck each other, the more Issei and Raynare tongue suck.

As Issei and Raynare's tongues wrestle for dominance, Issei's hands begin fondling Raynare's breasts. As this is happening both moan with pleasure into each others mouths. After several minutes of this, the four stop. After catching their breaths, they reposition. From there Issei proceeds to thrust his hardened cock into Kunou anus and begins pulling in and out rapidly. Both Akeno and Raynare turned on by this, position each other so they can pleasure each others anus with their tongues.  Once in position both girls give in to their lust and begin pleasuring each other with glee. 

The more Issei thrusts and bucks into Kunou, the more moans with pleasure. Both Akeno and Raynare begin enjoying each other too much,  their session begins going out of control as the pleasure each others pusses. Their wet saturated cum filled tongues sweeps across their anuses at speeds unheard of. the more they pleasure each other, the more their lust, their love and desire for each other grows.  Back with Issei and Kunou. By now Kunou has succumbed to Issei's contentious thrusting and bucking into anus.  Now all that can be heard from Kunou is, "More, Issei, more, fuck that's the spot!"

After awhile both Issei and Kunou, unable to handle it any more, cum into each other.  After this the four take another break. Several minutes later, Akeno begins sucking on Issei's cock while Raynare thrusts her tongue into Kunou's pussy and begins thrusting in and out. Kunou takes this opportunity to thrust her tongue into Issei's mouth and begins sucking on his tongue.  With in minutes Issei takes control of the kiss and dominates Kunou. While this is happening Issei roughly thrusts in and out of Akeno, causing her to suck harder and faster.  She even begins swishing her tongue across Issei's length while Issei is thrusting and bucking into her. 

Ten minutes later Issei and Kunou stop tongue sucking. Then without warning Issei attacks Kunou's breasts and begins sucking on them.  Quick as lightning, Kunou grabs Issei by the head and begins thrusting it into her breasts with fervor.  Issei takes the initiative and sucks as well as lubricates Kunou's nipples with his tongue. At this point Raynare has thrust her entire tongue deep within Kunou's pussy, her tongue flying across her inner walls. unable to take the attention any longer, Kunou orgasms, then seconds later cums. Twenty minutes later they stop to catch their breaths again before returning to fuck each other senseless for the rest of the night.       

* * *

Around the same time Rias Gremory is in her office looking over reports of recent Stray Devil attacks. With a knock at the door, her lovers Sona Sitri, Tsubaki Shinra and Tsubasa Yura walk in.  Rias looks up from her paperwork and smiles, "Ah Sona, Tsubasa, Tsubaki, your here. This paperwork is killing me." Rias sighs and continues. "Anyway have you discovered anything more on Issei Hyoudou and his three friends?"

Sona shakes her head, "Nothing so far Rias. Further information on Hyoudou and his friends continue to allude me and my peerage."

Rias sighs in frustration, "Same here love. It's perplexing how Issei can surround himself with two Fallen Angels and a Kitsune. The way he's familiar with them seems to suggest he knows of who and what they really are.  We should be careful how we approach them. Hmm... I wonder what Scared Gear he has?  Anyway Koneko reported in to tell me a Fallen Angel has made contact with Issei roughly an hour ago.  Koneko followed the Fallen for awhile before she had to break off  tailing her. from  Koneko's eavesdropping this Fallen asked Issei out, but he instead denied her and asked for her friendship. The Fallen's current alias is Mary Cullen, however Koneko informed me her real name is Mittelt."   

Sona develops a thoughtful expression, "We need to step up our surveillance on Hyoudou and his compatriots."

 Rias nods in agreement, "I agree Sona. I still wish to thank Issei for saving me, Yuuto and Koneko from the Old Satan Faction.  I remember my brother, mother and father almost had heart attacks when they heard of the assassination attempt.  Damn near dragged us back home. Luckily they were convinced otherwise. When Issei and his three friends melted back into the wood work after the attack, I thought I would never see them again.  Until two months ago when I accidently ran into him in the hallway just as school ended for the day."

Sona smiles warily, "I remember. Your still working up the nerve to approach him aren't you?"

Rias chuckles nervously, "Yah, I guess so."  

Tsubaki sighs and speaks for the first time, "Remember Rias we're still teenagers, older teenagers, but teenagers all the same no matter the species our conflicting emotions tend to cloud our logic and reason." 

Rias nods and sighs in agreement, "That's true enough Tsubaki.  By the way Tsubaki, are you perhaps a Vulcan?" Rias then gives a mock Vulcan salute before continuing.  "Live long and prosper Tsubok."

Tsubaki face turns red as a tomato and splutters several incoherent words. Tsubasa grins before piping up, " Beam me up Tsubitty! Get it, Tsubaki, Scotty!"

Rias grins, "Captain's log subliminal, these are the voyages of the Starship... Sexmachine, it's mission: To seek out the best ways to have sex with girls and new techniques to pleasure them, to boldly go were no lesbian has gone before!" 

By this time, Tsubaki is hiding her face in her hands while Sona just rolls her eyes. Unable to hold it in any more, both Tsubasa and Rias burst out laughing. Tsubaki groans, "Would you two quit it already!" 

A few minutes later Tsubasa and Rias stop laughing. After a quick breath Rias speaks, "Anyway back to why I called you two here.  The Fallen are on the move and now their target is Issei himself. Even if he never saved me, Yuuto or Koneko I would be concerned for his safety, just like any other person living in this town... well anyone that's not a criminal anyways. Tsubasa, your on friendly terms with Issei, so is there anything new to tell us that we don't already know?"

Tsubasa shakes her head, "No, Issei keeps his head down most of the time. From the time I do spend with him, he... doesn't appear to be a deceptive person. If I ask him about his past he just says he doesn't want talk about it.  Same with Akeno, Yuuma and Kunou."

 Sona frowns, "Yuuma Amano. I know less about her than I do Hyoudou. The only things I managed to successfully glean from her is that she's a Fallen Angel, is a member of the Kendo Club, is one of Hyoudou's lovers, quite popular and that she's very possessive over the boy."

Rias shakes her head, "I see you still dislike Issei Sona."

Sona growls, "He continues to be exasperating. True he isn't like the Perverted Duo, but he continues to peek at girls especially the Kendo Club. I continue to receive complaints of his peeking. If having three lovers/girlfriends isn't enough. I will admit he received massive amounts of goodwill when he exposed the Duo's illicit scheme with that thrice damned video."                                          

Tsubasa nods, "That's true enough. Issei scored massive brownie points with me after that. Also you caught on to Akeno, Yuuma and Kunou being Issei's lovers to? So it really is that obvious huh." Tsubasa blushes before continuing.  "Anyway Rias when will you ask Issei to join your peerage?"

Rias softly smiles, "Tomorrow after school just before he meets that Fallen tramp.  We have to make sure that slut of a Fallen doesn't hurt Issei."

 Tsubasa chuckles, "I see your already possessive of him.  Head over heels in love with him already I see.  I'm already jealous!"

Rias blushes madly, "Don't be ridiculous Tsubasa! I just what to make sure Issei is safe from that filthy crow."

Tsubasa sighs, "Sure just keep telling yourself that Rias. Anyway what if Issei declines joining your peerage?"

Rias gives Tsubasa a pointed look and speaks without an ounce of hesitation, "Than I'll respect his wishes and protect him anyway. If he declines my offer then I'll offer him an alliance. No matter the case, I still want to be his friend." 

Tsubasa smirks, "And his lover."

Rias blushes as red as her hair. Sona just shakes her head.  Rias, still with a massive blush on her face,  clears her throat before answering. "Anyway.... Tsubasa did you see Star Trek Enterprise's A Mirror Darkly?"

Tsubasa  sighs, "You know I have Rias.... Anyway I wish they would of continued  Enterprise instead of cancelling it.  I also wish they would expand the mirror Universe further. I always wanted to see more of the Terran Empire. The Episode Mirror, Mirror from the original Series remains my favorite."

Rias nods, "I don't mind the Episode myself however I'm not a Trekkie like you Tsubasa." Suddenly Rias grins before continuing, "Do you two want to watch the newest episode of Miracle☆Levia-tan?"

Sona groans, "Not again Rias!"

Tsubasa smiles wickedly to Sona's horror, "HELL YES! However before we do, why not have a 'session?'"

Rias smirks, "Sounds good to me! I'll call Koneko."

After these words and calling Koneko,  Rias leaves her desk and takes the girls to her own private bedroom in the ORC Club room. From there the girls strip naked and climb onto the king sized bed. Minutes later Koneko arrives via a teleportation circle. Upon seeing the other girls naked, she strips as well and jumps onto the bed. Within minutes Rias and Sona wrap their legs around each other and begin sucking on each others tongues. Meanwhile Tsubasa and Tsubaki proceed to buck and thrust against their each other, their breasts rubbing together in unison.

Both girls skim their fingers down to each others clits and bein fingering one another in perfect unison. Koneko dives in and thrusts her pussy against Rias's ass and begins humping her. This goes on for two straight hours before the girls stop. Exhausted the girls take a four minute break before going at it again. Both Sona and Tsubaki attack Rias's breasts with ferocity.

Koneko darts to Rias's clit before thrusting her tongue deep inside and begins licking. Not wanting to be left out, Tsubasa thrusts her tongue into Rias's mouth. From there their tongues begin wrestling for dominance. At first Tsubasa begins asserting her control, however as their tongues swish and plod over the inner walls of their mouths. Gradually, aggressively, Rias begins seizing control for dominance. However Tsubasa doesn't give up. Her tongue speeds up try to match Rias's speed. Realizing what she's up to, Rias thrusts her tongue deeper into Tsubasa mouth all the while pleasuring her inner walls.

As this is happening, Koneko is furiously licking Rias's clit's inner walls, while both Tsubaki and Sona suck and lick Rias's breasts and tits with furious intent. This causes Rias to savagely increase fucking Tsubasa into ecstasy. This goes on for an hour before they take another break. Five minutes later the girls switch positions. Rias grabs Tsubaki and thrusts her tongue into her mouth while simultaneously fondling her breasts. Koneko tackles Sona and begins sucking on her breasts with a gleeful expression. Tsubasa, not wanting to be left out, grabs Sona by the hair and thrusts her tongue into her. Both Sona and Tsubasa begin franticly wrestling with each others mouths, fighting for dominance. The girl's 'session' lasts for the rest of the night.

* * *

**The Next Day: After School (Just after History Class ends)**  

* * *

 As Issei is about to leave the classroom, he is tapped on the shoulder. Turning around in his seat, Issei sighs, "What do you want Kiba?"

Kiba quirks an eyebrow, "You don't have to be so rude. Anyway My president want's to see you and your three friends."

Issei glares at Kiba with dislike, "When pretty boy?"

Kiba just roles his eyes before responding, "Right now."

Issei groans, "Fine, I'll get my stuff.  Reprobate." 

Kiba's eye twitches in annoyance, "Why do you dislike me so much?"

Issei just shakes his head and growls, "Do you want the long version or the short version?"

Kiba just shrugs his shoulders, "Forget it. Just collect your friends and follow me."   

A half hour later Issei and his three lovers are sitting in front of Rias. Koneko,  Kiyome and Yuuto are lounging on the couches. Sona and her peerage are also in attendance.  Looking up from her reports, Rias smiles brightly, "Ah, you guys are here. Good before we continue, I would like to tank you for saving me, Kiba and Koneko. And please you and your friends can call me Rias."

Issei nods, "Your welcome Rias. Call me Issei"

Rias face suddenly turns grim, "Listen Issei I'm going to be straight with you and your friends. You are in consortium with the Fallen Angels and the Youkai Faction.  Kunou's name is an a obvious clue," Rias then turns to Kunou. "Your the daughter of Yasaka, the leader of the Youkai Faction."

Kunou narrows her eyes, "What do you want with us Rias?"

Rias sighs, "I know for a fact you guys aren't a threat. You haven't done anything hostile as of yet.  This is why you four were left alone until now. Yesterday, you and a fallen Angel named Mittelt, current alias: Mary Cullen had a conversation."

Raynare mouth thins, "A Fallen huh? did you find out anything else?"

Rias sighs, "No. That's all we know. Now then I'll be blunt, why are you in Sona and my territory?"

Akeno, Issei, Raynare and Kunou glance at each other and nods in silent agreement. With a sigh Akeno answers Rias's question, "Azazel and Yasaka sent us here because intelligence says that a team of Fallen Angels along with several stray exorcists loyal to Kokabiel have infiltrated this town.  We were sent to investigate why. Also heads up,  Freed Sellzen is among Kokabiel's followers." Both Sona and Rias's peerages gasp at this revelation while Sona and Rias's eyes widen. Akeno ignores the reactions and continues. "The Fallen that talked to Issei last night is probably working for Kokabiel, but we have no proof of this."

Sona narrows her eyes, "Kokabiel's people? Rias we should talk to your brother and inform him of this development."

Rias shakes her head, "No Sona, I'm sure we can handle this without my brother's intervention."

Raynare rises an eyebrow, "Well that's stupid. Potentially hostile Fallen Angels along with stray exorcists as well as Freed Sellzen to boot are in your territory and you don't even alert your government to their unauthorized encroachment . Did you even tell your brother about the four of us?" 

Kiyome sighs, "I told you to tell your brother, but you said we could handle this on our own. Now things are getting serious."

Rias turns to Kiyome and sighs, "Very well. I'll more than likely get hell for not reporting recent events, but your right." Rias then reflects bitterly on past events with a look of genuine shame. With a depressed sigh she continues. "I remember back in Kyoto I thought I had things under control, it ended with your death Kiyome.  Yuuto and Koneko almost did as well. I thought I learned my lesson, guess I was wrong."   

A sad look comes over Kiyome's face, "Yet Yuuto and Koneko survived and I was resurrected. You shouldn't beat yourself up over this. The entire situation was out of your control." 

Suddenly Momo Hanakai speaks up for the first time, "Rias, listen to Kiyome."

Rias smiles, "Thank you Momo. Anyway back to the original reason I brought you here in the first place.  Issei would you like to join my peerage?" 

Taken aback by Rias's bluntness, Issei widens his eyes. After a few moments he frowns before speaking, "I apologize Rias but I must decline."

Rias sighs, "I thought you would but I had to be sure. I give you my word I'll respect your wishes.  However may I ask why?"

After searching Rias's face for any signs of deception, finding none, Issei speaks with a calm clarity that speaks volumes of his words finality, "I personally view Evil Pieces as tools of enslavement.  What I mean is that while they are a benefit in some instances they can and some times are a determent in certain situations."

Rubbing her chin in thought, Rias concentrates entirely on Issei's words, "How so?"

Issei contemplates his words very carefully before he answers, "First off, The newly turned Devil becomes the property of the individual Devil who reincarnated them. While both the Sitri and Gremory families treat their servants well, what about other Devils? Why are there so many stray Devils in existence since the very inception of Evil Pieces? The answer is that for the few exceptions such as you, Miss Sitri, Seekvaira Agares, Sairaorg Bael and several others; have no qualms about using questionable means to recruit people into their peerages.  

Take Diodora Astaroth or Kuroka's old master for instance," At  Kuroka's name both Koneko and Rias flinch, however Issei ignores this and continues. "Both have... well in this case of Kuroka's old master had questionable methods in recruitment. Speaking of Kuroka, Isn't it odd how after she 'became drunk due to her own powers and went mad and killed her master." There never was an investigation, no enquiry in trying to find out why Kuroka killed her master. It was just straight up "Kuroka killed her master because she's drunk on her own powers, kill on sight, who cares why!" Now in most countries, in the human realm there's something called "Innocent until proven guilty"  My question to you Rias is this: What if Kuroka had a damned good reason for ending her master's life?" 

With a thoughtful expression Rias asks, "Then why did she run from the authorities?" 

Issei's eyes harden, "Because of the law that sates that any Devils that kills their masters will be put to death. True I don't know the actual words to quote from but that's the jest of it.  For those that do surrender and are arrested instead of killed, they are put on show trial and are executed anyways. There's a scant few that are acquitted."

Rias sighs, "I see-"

However Koneko interrupts with a snarl, desperation and  fury dancing dangerously in her widened eyes, "Why did she abandon me?! WHY?!"                      

Issei clinches his fists, however Kunou holds up her hand and answers in Issei's stead, "Shirone," Koneko's eyes widen at the mention of her true name, however Kunou ignores Koneko and continues. "Your sister didn't truly abandon you. Kuroka was forced to go on the run due to being branded a Stray Devil, a wanted criminal. By the time she tried to come back for you, you were already in the Satans hands. What was she, a lone wanted stray, to do against the Devil kings?"                  

Koneko clinches her fists, conflict in her eyes, she tries to speak, however nothing comes out.  Rias scratches her chin before speaking up, "Issei, Kunou, you have given me much to think about. Question: how do you know these things about Kuroka?" 

Kunou sighs and stands up.  She then proceeds to pull out a file from her school bag, afterwards she wordlessly hands the file to Rias.  Rias opens the file and reads it.  After she finishes reading it, Rias slams the file on her desk -Making several people jump- then snarls, "Koneko  was going to be experimented on!"

Several people gasp at the revelation. Tsubasa clinches her fists, "By who?!"

Rias's eyes harden, "Kuroka's former master."

More gasps are heard through out the room. Koneko's eye widen and in a trembling voice, "Wh... what?!"

Rias nods grimly then turns to Kunou, "How did you get this information?"

Narrowing her eyes, Kunou growls in a steely voice, "Remember the Nekomata Genocide?"

Rias grimaces and looks down with a sad expression, "Yes, I remember."

Kunou nods, "Well both mother and Azazel investigated why Kuroka killed her former master. The four Devil Kings allowed the investigation to take place.  What I mean to say is that since the death happened to a high class Devil aka Kuroka's former master as well as in devil controlled territory, both mother and Azazel needed the Devil Kings consent for the investigation. Due to various circumstances which includes the corruption within Devil society, not to mention the blasted red tape, the investigation took fucking years to complete!"

Rias moans, "I hate red tape! It would be so much simpler if... never mind, my guess is the that the file you handed me is the result of the investigation?"

Kunou nods in confirmation,  "Yes, your correct Rias. Truth is we eventually managed persuaded Kuroka to come to Kyoto to give a testimony to why she did what she did.  Surprisingly the reason Kuroka wasn't able to evacuate with Shirone was because she was collecting evidence on her former master already on site. Things like notes, diaries... the works. Before you ask Rias, the reason Kuroka never came forward is pretty obvious.  Her former master was _a high class Devil_ and she was just a _reincarnated Devil_. Whom would Devil society believe? No really Rias, off the top of your head, _whom_ do you think they'd believe _right off the bat_?"          

Rias sighs, "That Kuroka went mad and killed her former master due to her becoming drunk on her own powers. I see what you mean Kunou."

Kunou nods, "When we finally convinced Kuroka to come out of hiding. Now with the help of one of the Ungaikyo as well as the evidence she managed to collect, her innocence can finally proven."

Rias raises a questioning eyebrow, " What's a Ungaikyo?"

With a slight tilt of her head, Kunou answers, "You don't know?... anyway a Ungaikyo is a mirror Youkai, their able to show a person the past through someone related to them. Kuroka is willing to testify in open court in order to clear her name."

Rias, thinks for a moment, "Someone related to Kuroka... Koneko!"

Kunou nods, "Exactly."

Rias nods in understanding, "I'll talk to my brother."

Kunou smiles, Thank you Rias. Anyway, here's something interesting to note, Issei was the one to ultimately convince Kuroka to do this. Now this has caused a catastrophic problem."

Rias stares at Kunou questioningly, 'What catastrophic problem?"

Kunou pouts, "The dammed feline... Kuroka.. wants _my_ Issei to give her offspring."

Rias blushes then splutters without thinking, "wh...what? You mean that I won't get to be with Issei? I won't be able to-"

Rias interrupts herself then blushes profusely again. Enraged at what Rias's plans to do with Issei,  Kunou drops her human appearance. Her tails begin twitching like crazy, ears back and teeth bared, she hisses, "Issei is my man, not yours Rias-"

Rias suddenly bolts up and snarls, "This is my territory little girl and I can thank Issei anyway I want!"

Kunou sneers, "Hardly you big breasted bimbo! I saw him first so there."

Kunou then sticks out her tongue at Rias.  Before Rias can retort, Raynare jumps in, "Sorry Kunou, I saw Issei first.  I've known him years before you. Since we were both six years old in fact! Also I was the one who clamed Issei's virginity first!"

Rias blushes madly -So does every girl in the room- And turns to face Raynare before blurting out, "You... WHAT?!"

Kunou ignores Rias's outburst and glares at Raynare with murderous intent, "That's true but I'm usually-"

Akeno interrupts Kunou, " Really Kunou? I'm the dominate one in this relationship! Issei and I-"

Rias blushes yet again, "D...D.. dominate?! As in allowing Issei to stick his coc-"

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone in the room jumps and turns to see very peeved, red faced Sona giving a nasty glare towards the four highly jealous territorial girls in the room. Satisfied she has everyone's attention, Sona gives another glare, "Enough of this squabbling like small children! Now then lets resume this meeting, _now!"_

After this the girls that were arguing over Issei pales and quickly shuts up. Uncomfortable, Issei clears his throat, "Anyway, once me, Akeno, Raynare and  Kunou get in contact with Kyoto, we'll let you know when to contact Lady Leviathan and Lord Lucifer so Kuroka's name can finally be cleared.  Oh and one more thing. There is a girl named Asia Argento supposed to arrive in this town, however it's unknown when. This is the only information I'm willing to share about her at this stage of our _relationship_."

Issei smirks before blowing a kiss towards Rias. At this action, Issei's three lovers glare at him while Rias blushes red for the umpteenth time. Rias's heart flutters before beginning to pound... an ache.... a lust... a desire... a passion... so many emotions flood every sense in Rias's body. At this very moment, a realization washes over Rias Gremory.  Only one thought...  one burning desire, like a raging inferno it cries out for her to do one thing, and one thing only... to take Issei Hyoudou as her lover.. screw the consequences. Suddenly, an unconscious blissful smile graces her soft lips, her eyes take on a serine look due to Issei merely flirting with her. Upon seeing this, Issei's three lovers glare at Rias, daring her to say anything.  Rias wisely keeps her mouth shut.

Issei sighs, "We should wrap this up. Anyway, we should work together in solving the problem of Kokabiel and his followers."

Rias nods, "Join forces to combat a common enemy, I can work with that.  Sona what do you think?"

After a few minutes of contemplation, Sona nods, "Very well I can work with that as well."

Raynare smirks, "Now that that's over we should discuss how exactly we'll deal with  Kokabiel followers."

Rias nods, "I agree."

Issei then pulls out a  cellphone and dials a number, "Hello Arthur, are you done with your mission?"

After a few minutes Issei responds, "Good your already back, can you and Le Fay meet me at the house. I'll be back soon."

After this Issei hangs up and sighs, "Sorry about that. Anyway back to what we we're taking about.  Oh and Rias we should have some _alone_ time later on."  

Rias blushes, "Sure... sure."

Unbeknownst to everyone in the room, at Issei's words, Rias begins thinking dirty thoughts about Issei, _"Issei and I will be together and I can use my experience with Sona and the others to pleasure him, even if I have to share him... screw that... Issei mine... damn, I'm starting to sound like a typical yandere from a anime/manga."_

* * *

After the meeting with Rias and Sona's peerages, Issei goes home and meets with Arthur and Le Fay to discuss how deal with Mittelt after telling them how about they met.  After this Issei goes to the established location and time set by Mittelt. Once they meet, they begin discussing what to do next. After a while, a decision is made to visit several book stores, the local arcade and finally, Marathon the Star Wars original Trilogy.  Several hours later they visit the local park. Now with the date/not date over with, Issei can feel something bad is going to happen. Standing in front of Issei Mittelt gives him a charming smile, "Issei I want to ask you something."

Issei raises an eyebrow, "Sure."

Mittelt grins then happily skips up to Issei and grabs him by the shoulders. Leaning into his ear, Mittelt whispers, "In honor of our first date/not date will you... die for me?"

With a sadistic crackle Mittelt jumps back and reveals her true form.  After which she grins, "Oh you poor, poor fool.  You were so easy to manipulate. Now Please just die for me you insignificant human!" 

Mittelt forms a lightspear. Issei then backs up, "Mary what are you doing?"

Grinning sadistically, Mittelt licks her lips, "Just die human."

 Mittelt then throws her lightspear... straight at Issei's heart. Unbeknownst to Mittelt this is what Issei was waiting for.  He then silently gives the signal.              

 

 

 

 

 

 

                                


End file.
